Rutina
by Sweetsheen
Summary: Rumania y Hungría guardan una rutina secreta que ellos mismos dicen aborrecer, aunque saben que en el fondo la desean y también la disfrutan... Dedicada a umichanchan que fue la que me animó a probar suerte en esto.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-sama. Yo solo tomé prestados dos de sus personajes para satisfacer una fantasía loca de la madrugada.

**Dedicado a**: Umichanchan

* * *

**Rutina.**

- Eres un maldito perro.

- Aunque me pese la conciencia, temo que voy a darte la razón.

- Púdrete en el infierno.

- ¿Sabías que no se está tan mal allí? Es como si me enviaras de vacaciones...

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme!

- Lo lamento, mi lady. No era en absoluto mi intención.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

La húngara se incorpora con rapidez y con mirada amenazante, enfrentando aquellos ojos rojos que le miran fijamente y con un cierto tinte de burla.

Rumania simplemente sonríe, levantando una de sus manos y acariciando un mechón del cabello de la muchacha.

- Ciertamente, sí - responde, divertido.

Como le gusta hacer enfadar a esa mujer. Su pasión desbordante, su ira incontrolable, esa sangre tentadora corriendo por sus venas y llegando hasta sus pálidas mejillas que ahora lucen de un apetitoso color carmín. Es como una fiera salvaje, indomable y libre. Si no la odiase tanto podría hasta aceptar que tiene algo de interés en ella.

La húngara le aparta la mano con brusquedad, desviando la mirada y refunfuñando molesta. Como le odia. Ese maldito bastardo que de la nada le da en todo la razón y que parece llevar la vida como si fuese un juego. Esa risa insoportable, burlesca. Sus rojos ojos que proyectan claramente el placer de verla enfadada.Años de sentimientos detestables acumulados por ese hombre que ahora tiene a su lado, en su cama, mirándole de aquella forma que le causan náuseas.

- Vete...

Murmura ella, con los sentimientos encontrados. Porque en el fondo de todo ese aborrecimiento, sabe que hay algo más escondido; algo que no quiere aceptar ni por sobre su cadáver.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

Pregunta él, ladeando levemente la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa que deja a la vista sus afilados colmillos que más de una vez se han posado en esa pálida y suave piel.

No dice una sola palabra más, mientras se levanta lentamente de la cama para volver a colocar cada pieza de ropa en su lugar. La rutina de siempre, la de cada vez que él logra llegar a su dormitorio, murmurar en su oído esa gran lista de mentiras (que en el fondo son verdades); y tenerla en los brazos como en sus más oscuros y perversos sueños.

Entonces, y por unas horas, el pasado se borra. Ya no son naciones, no hay discusiones, la historia se olvida y solo son dos seres, unidos bajo la noche, en una misma cama, con un mismo placer.

Pero la noche termina y él ya está listo para partir.

- Ni se te ocurra volver... - murmura ella, parada en la puerta, cubierta nada mas que por las blancas sábanas y con esa mirada desafiante que a él le atrae tanto como la misma magia.

- Tendría que estar demente para hacerlo - responde él, sonriendo una vez más, porque sabe que aquellas palabras de rutina no son nada mas que una mentira. Sabe que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a sentir aquella tersa piel fundirse con la suya.

Y es en ese preciso instante cuando acepta que quizá está "un poco" enamorado, y que no le importaría quedar como un maldito desgraciado si puede ser su amante una noche más.

Y ella le ve partir, cerrar la puerta tras su espalda mientras se maldice por caer en esa trampa en la que sabe quiere caer. Siente ira e impotencia por ser tan débil ante un mísero ratón con alas y ante sus mismos sentimientos que quiere ocultar.

Entonces se promete a sí misma, una y otra vez, que en la próxima ocasión sí funcionará. Que en la siguiente oportunidad no caerá, y que a penas el Rumano toque la puerta de su casa no se irá sin antes llevar una sartén ensartada en su jodida y vampírica entrepierna.

Después de todo, y al fin y al cabo... ambos saben que volverá...

* * *

**¡Hola a ti, que llegaste hasta aquí!**

**Espero que te haya gustado lo que acabas de leer.**

**Debo hacer hincapié en que es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo; y la valentía se la debo a Mer (Umichanchan) a quien le dedico esto con todo el amor de la vida. **

**Cualquier comentario/crítica constructiva será bienvenido, también los tomatazos y las amenazas de muerte. Todo, absolutamente todo, será bien recibido.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
